Free Love Future
Free Love Future: An often all-'bisexual' science fiction society where non-monogamous and extramarital sex are permitted and monogamy and jealousy frowned on as repressive behavior. Purposes range from social networking to population-building in colonization of other worlds or After the End cultures. Readers interpret this culture as unsafe sex and wish-fulfillment for writers who miss the Sixties, due to public service commercials warning them of sexually transmitted diseases and unplanned pregnancy. Such SF stories hardly ever mention contraception or safe sex, because their authors claim all STDs were cured and their casts use passive contraception means. Examples: * In Iain M. Banks' Culture novels, such as Player of Games and George Alec Effinger's Budayeen trilogy, sex-reassignment surgery (SRS), same-sex and multi-sex mating are so common that characters such as Gurgeh are thought kinky for monogamously dating biological women. * In The Authority, Doctor Who and Torchwood, the heroes explore futures where "everyone does everyone," regardless of sex or species, especially Time Police officers. * Their quality varies from utopias in Star Trek and Robert Heinlein's "Lazarus Long" SF tales of polyamory to dystopias in Aldous Huxley's Brave New World ( clone caste system) and Logan's Run (ageist mandatory mass suicide), despite their group sex scenes and one-night stands, in Crystal Spires and Togas and a domed city. * A solarpunk FLF is a Near Future utopia with a peaceful, post-scarcity politically correct culture, based on 21st century technology and left wing, especially environmentalist activism. Sex in such a future involves cyberspace mating between partners across oceans and continents, without physical contact. Sex work may be partly automated by Sex Bots. Lenient Baby Boomer, Generation Next or Millennial governments may legalize contraception, sex work and LGBT rights, etc., as social reforms against poverty, overpopulation, pollution and crime. Battered partner safehouses and free clinics would be common. Widespread virtual sex, Sex Bots and advanced contraception and sexually transmitted disease (STD) treatment would reduce birth rates to 1.8 to 9.5/1000 (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Russell, McWhirter, Boehem, 1987; Masters, Johnson & Kolodny, 1983; Wikipedia, 2006-18). In Brother Muscle: * The 2013 adult version of TV Teen Roberto Aguilera is apparently an openly bisexual director of BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement), a Government Agency of Fiction, since his contemporary would-be assassins Pundit and Puissance are neither surprised at his same-sex relationship with Francisco nor homophobic. "Nothing personal, Fed, just business., " they say. The Nineties they visited had protests against medical neglect of HIV patients and homophobic dancehall reggae artists, by Gay/Lesbian rights groups such as ACT-UP (AIDS Coalition To Unleash Power), Stop Murder Music! and Queer Nation. Presumably, their movement caused Future Roberto's career along with other political reforms(Lathan, 2013; Wikipedia, 2006-18). * In Renown & Fascinator, the revised edition of Brother Muscle & Ultraperson series, the protagonists time-traveled from the '90s to the '80s and cured HIV with their combined Reality Warp abilities. In 2001, their precognition prevented Western Terrorists from committing a 9/11-style terrorist attack. Their resulting popularity boosted the LGBT Rights Movement's reforms beyond same-sex marriage, full LGBT rights in many countries and open military service, to contributing to Future Roberto's rise to BADGE director. His own Domination also removed bigoted supervisors and colleagues from the agency, enabling raises, promotions and favorable assignments. He likewise dominated the US government to legalize sex work, drugs, gambling and group marriage, saving him and other government officials from further gangland assassination attempts and enabling him to wed his high school sweethearts, Francisco San Brisas, Linda Nguyen and Cyndi Edge, now grown up to be rich Corporate Samurai (executives with combat and espionage skills)(Lathan, 2019). Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2, (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) Brother Muscle Wiki (2013- 2019) * Masters, William M., Johnson, Virginia E. & Kolodny, R.C., Human Sexuality (1982) * Russell, Alan, McWhirter, Norris & Boehm, David A., eds. et al, Guinness Book of World Records 1987 Special Edition (1987) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Category:Paranormal Category:Metafiction Category:Scenery